


Broken

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Broken

**Alec…**

“Q? Q?!  Where the fuck are you?”

A loud screeching noise is coming from the printer, and my document is half on the floor, half concertinaed inside the device.  I press a few buttons, wiggle a few wires, the way I’ve watched Q do a hundred times, but the scream continues and my document doesn’t.

“Fuck!”  I smack the top of it for good measure.  It doesn’t help, but it makes me feel better.  I bash the sides too, and mash every button on the top.  Well, got to be thorough.

“What are you yelling at?  I was dozing.”

Q yawns and I feel a glimmer of guilt for waking him after a 26 hour shift, but then the printer gives an ear-splitting shriek and I wonder how in hell he manages to sleep through such a racket when I clearly need his help.

“The bloody printer is chewing my report again.  Fix it!”

Q blinks and smirks.  “Sounds like you’ve given it indigestion,” he quips.  Pushes several of the buttons I already tried, pulls out trays and lifts the lid, pokes around in its belly.  “Screwdriver…”

He holds out his hand, like a mechanic under the bonnet of a car.  Clearly he expects me to jump to it, and pass the requested implement.  There are several on his desk.  “Which one?” I growl.

“Whichever one you consider best for brute force,” he chuckles and flicks off the power switch.  Mercifully the damn beast shudders into silence and Q begins dismantling it with the same practiced ease I use when stripping down a weapon.

There’s a handy looking flat-head, with a sturdy rubberised handle and a deadly looking shaft.  A good one to pick to defend oneself, but perhaps a bit overkill for a misbehaving printer.  I hand it to Q anyway and he jabs it into the mechanism inside the case, finally unravelling a wadded up stack of paper which he hands to me.   


“Mission complete.  Quartermaster signing off, and going back to sleep.  And Alec… don’t you dare take revenge on my printer while i’m gone.”

**Q…**

I am thoroughly convinced that there are secret invisible devices hidden somewhere in the exits of MI6 that when a double o leaves the building specifically on down time that said devices neutralize all their ability to have any common sense. They immediately turn into overgrown destructive toddlers.     
  
Especially Alec.  James is bad, but Alec…. An entirely different aspect helplessness. 

How can someone who is so scarily intense out in the field, someone who is so destructively creative... inventive... with such focus... when it come to explosives and weaponry become an absolute helpless man.    
  
I've tripled the contents of my home toolbox just to deal with the fiascos that await me everything I hear my name being called in that frustrated I've broken something again voice.    
  
"“Q? Q?!  Where the fuck are you?”

Oh god... now what has he broken.  Please don't let it be the coffee maker again.


End file.
